


On Quotes

by savaged



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny wants to discuss about a new song. Joel doesn't intend to follow the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Quotes

"I've been thinking in a bass that goes… Bum-bum-bum, not that wobbly throb from Next Order but… I have a phrase."

Sonny looked at him from the corner of his eye, the man lying in the left side of the sofa, shirtless wearing that spiky stubble like he was a motherfucking hobo that came to stay for some months in his apartment. Weird, because Joel used to have all the stuff he needed in his studio so non of his friends ever saw him -except from whenever he gave a show in the surroundings and he was in an excellent mood. He could spend 72 hours in a row locked inside that room with the lights off like he was a vampire, surrounded by the comfort of unfinished sound waves. But you know, Sonny said "life starts once you step out your comfort zone," and Joel opened his eyes wide laying the cigarette on Sonny's ashtray, quiet shaken by that statement.

"That's it? That's all you've got?"

"Yeah."

"You only have a phrase and a bass."

Sonny wriggled, shivering. He was naked, too, bringing his knees up to his chin focused on the black screen of his Plasma TV. It didn't work anymore, he probably should throw it away, but Joel didn't seem to bother at his lack of interest in organization and overwhelming austerity. As if they had been made to each other.

  
"It would go like, a regular bass adding the melody and some quirks to it repeating the phrase over and over" he added, "that's bullshit." Sonny twisted his lips and buried his chin between his knees, blushing.

Joel noticed him, "I mean… It needs work. I know you'll do it." The eldest teased him by the back of his thighs kicking softly, tantalizing in search of response.

  
"You don't need to be an asshole, y'know. Where my glasses?"

"Not like you need them to see. You're okay like this now, you're with me" they stared into the silence and wreckage that was the living room. Darkness sank inside, for the blinds were shut and the only light belonged to holes made by drunk Sonny punching the window.

The sun entered as shimmering white spots hitting the wall where the TV was, above the stereo and a coffee table, CD's and pen-drives, a laptop wrapped in white wires and cigarette smoke everywhere. The hallway leading to the rest of the house was blocked by bags of trash and empty cans of energy drinks and beer, the white dirty carpet stained black and a cat gliding through, sticking to the wall.

"Meowingtons" Joel whispered in a lazy attempt to call his little fellow. "Hey, can you bring him to me?"

"It's _your_ cat."

"He's hungry."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"'Cause… I'm hungry, too."

Sonny groaned, hesitant. "We don't have food, man."

"I wasn't talking about fucking food" Joel leaned his head on the couch's arm and shook it, eye-fucking Sonny with a glare. "And you know what I mean" his sight fell to his lap-

"I don't have condoms here" Sonny gasped hugging tight his knees.

"Oh, you don't want me to get you pregnant? I'll pull before coming baby, don't worry." Zimmerman grinned showing his fangs and sat up, approaching to Sonny with extreme easiness, rubbing his own throbbing erection against him. "Come here, Moore."

"Get off," the youngest drew back to the other side of the sofa, tense shoulders and nervous look. "I don't wanna do it _dry_."

"Suck it" he couldn't erase his inhuman smile, "it's not that complicated."

"I've… No…" Joel crashed their lips together devouring Sonny's mouth, sucking on the vicious taste of alcohol -not that he had room to talk, burnt cigarettes' breath-, but everything always tasted and smelled like strawberries when it came from Sonny, a curious phenomenon that had yet to be explained. Sonny didn't feel it that way. He pushed him by the chest and moaned in discomfort, "I don't like to, get off of me."

"Sonny," Joel brought his hand to the youth's chin and caressed his jaw line considering that his heart beating had notoriously raised from half a minute ago. "Life starts once you step out from your comfort zone" he quoted, slouching and taking Sonny's dick completely into his mouth.


End file.
